The Force
The Force is a mysterious energy source in the Star Wars universe. It's fully described on wookiepedia. This page is mainly to describe some setting-based differences and mechanics for roleplaying games. The setting wise differences exist mainly because various authors in Star Wars have had slightly differing ideas about what the force is actually supposed to be. The Force The Force is a mystical energy that exist as a connection between everything that is alive, and even things that are not. This connection is established between midichlorians. Some believe that the force has a "light" and a "dark" side. This isn't exactly true, rather certain actions are seen as benevolent and others as malevolent or selfish at the very least. Actions of either type sends ripples through the force. These ripples can be felt by those who are attuned to the force and can interact with it directly. Rather than being a conscious force as some think, the force is rather an interesting galaxy-wide phenomenon that spans across space and time, allowing glimpses of the future, the past and the presence, but not always certain futures, the course of the galaxy can change, typically visions are shown clouded in the ripples that are known as the dark and light side. It's a well known fact that the force does affect the entire galaxy a little, it could be seen as a sort of underlaying destiny. As such, the so called "dark" and "light" sides will influence the people of the galaxy. Star Wars - D10 (WOD) Here are the following Force Rules for the D10 version. 'New Merit: Force Sensitive' All characters start with one point in the new merit called "force sensitive". Force sensitive automatically gives a point of Force Power, for each dot possessed. The merit can be purchased as any merit, but only at character creation. 'New Power Stat - Force Power' The amount of points in Force Power determines the maximum level a character can possess in any force discipline, and every point possessed in Force Power grants a free dot to place among the various force disciplines (remember that some are restricted), but no force discipline may start above dot 4. A character must have at least two dots of Force Power in order to actually use the force however, which means that unless you plan on taking at least two points, do not even bother adding these stats to your sheet. Force Power can also be raised with experience directly, which is necessary if the character wishes to go beyond the fifth dot, or did not buy five dots via the Force Sensitive merit at character creation. 'New Term - Force power Bonus' A force power bonus is only achieved at the fourth dot, and from every dot from there another +1 is added to the force power bonus (FPB). The FPB is used when using force disciplines. 'New Juice Stat - Force Points' All characters inherently have 10 force points. They gain an extra force point for each dot in Force Power they have. Force points are spent every single time a force power is used. A number of force points equal to the character's dots in Force Power are regained at the end of any scene. Especially powerful force disciplines also require the expenditure of a willpower point, and may always be extended actions. 'New Powers - Force Disciplines' Force Disciplines are the powers that the force enables someone to use. They inherently function very similar to mage arcanas, so the Mage book is necessary to play this game. Note that "mage shields" no longer apply as normal, the death, prime and spirit arcanum have also been removed from the setting as they do not fit. Unlike in mage, it is not possible to deal aggravated damage outright with forcepowers, and mind powers only deal damage to willpower. Spaces does not deal damage directly at all and neither do matter or fate. As a rule of thumb, at level 1 you can only use "passive powers" that mainly offer insight or information. At level two, you can use powers that target yourself. At level three, you can target other people. At level four and five, you can start doing advanced stuff which is best described by the spells listed, but as a rule of thumb, anything doing major damage or affecting multiple targets at the same time requires dot 4 or 5, depending on the level of power. As a rule of thumb, using a force discipline is always a standard action, unless it specifically says otherwise. 'Force power defence' When defending against any force power of a type you also have dots in, you may use your dots as a defence rating of sorts. Your opponent needs an amount of successes greater than your rating in the force discipline he is using against you to affect you, and even then, the effect will be lessened. 'Energy ' In the mage book, this arcana is called Forces - due to this being a force power in this setting, I changed the name to be less confusing. Energy deals with the naturally existing energies of physics in our universe, but they can also be created out of nowhere using the force, for instance to create force lightning. Using the force against another force user is more difficult. A force user can sense incoming force attacks and gets his defence against overt attacks (such as telekinetic attacks and the like), and covert attacks are made using the opponents Force Power as a defence rating. Generating lightning requires 5 dots of energy, while telekinetic pushing and pulling (see video above) requires dot 3, but dot 4 to to affect multiple targets. 'Approved level 1 spells' Influence Heat (Forces •), Influence Light (Forces •), Influence Sound (Forces •), Nightsight (Forces •), Receiver (Forces •) and Tune In (Forces •). Influence Electricity (Changed from •• to •), Influence Fire (Changed from •• to •), ''' Approved level 2 spells' Control Heat (Forces ••), Control Light (Forces ••), Control Sound (Forces ••), Invisible Object (Forces ••), Kinetic Blow (Forces ••), Transmission (Forces ••). Control Electricity (Changed from •• to •••), Control Fire (Changed from •• to •••), Burst of Speed (Changed from •••• to ••), 'Approved level 3 spells' Telekinesis (Forces •••), Telekinetic Strike (Forces •••), Control Velocity (Forces ••••) Custom Spells: Telekinetic Push/Pull (Forces •••) Using your normal energy roll as an attack (ignoring defence), your character causes bashing damage to any target struck, and said target needs to roll dex+athletics to remain standing, and must achieve as many successes as the user of the spell got on his roll. It can also be used to disarm people, resulting in a str+ath roll versus the energy roll. Force Jump/fall This is a passive power. Introducing here something I will refer to as a Jump Power. This power allows you to negate a number of fall damage dice equal to your jump power, and also to automatically jump a number of meters equal to your jump power. Jump power is calculated by multiplying your Energy with Force Porce Power. '''Approved level 4 spells' Turn Projectile (Changed from ••• to ••••), Levitation (Forces ••••), Unseen Hand (Forces ••••), Bestow Burst of Speed (Forces ••••), Custom spells Advanced Telekinetic Push/Pull (Forces •••) Like the ordinary dot 3 version, but it allows you to select multiple targets, as long as number of targets doesn't exceed your force power rating. 'Approved level 5 spells' Light Mastery (Changed from ••• to •••••), Sound Mastery (Changed from ••• to •••••), Personal Invisibility (Changed from ••• to •••••), Change Weather (Changed from •••• to •••••), Friction Knife (Changed from •••• to •••••), Thunderbolt (Changed from •••• to •••••), Transform Energy (Changed from •••• to •••••), Adverse Weather (Forces •••••), Bestow Levitation (Forces •••••), Control Gravity(Forces•••••), Earthquake (Forces •••••), Create Sunlight (Forces •••••), Electromagnetic Pulse (Forces •••••), Eradicate Radiation (Forces •••••), 'Mind' Mind is the act of telepathically affecting the world around the user. These powers are primarily limited to oneself and other thinking individuals or non-sentient beings that have functioning brains. Trying to use mind powers against a force user requires two rolls, not one. The first roll is to bypass the users subconscious defences, and is made using the opponents force power rating as a defence rating. If a dramatic success is achieved, or critical hit (which ever is lowest), the next roll is ignored. The next roll however is a contested roll where the attacker uses his entire dice pool versus the defenders FPB+mind. It is incredibly hard to use mind powers offensively against other force users, but also incredibly effective. Any attempts to affect the mind of someone always requires as many successes as the intended target has unspent willpower points. 'Approved level 1 spells' Aura Perception (Mind •), One Mind, Two Thoughts (Mind •), Sense Consciousness (Mind •), 'Approved level 2 spells' Alter Aura (Mind ••), Beast Control (Mind ••), Emotional Urging (Mind ••), First Impressions (Mind ••), Incognito Presence (Mind ••), Memory Hole (Mind ••), Misperception (Mind ••), Voice from Afar (Mind ••), Sleep of the Just (Changed from ••• to ••) 'Approved level 3 spells' Augment the Mind (Mind •••), Aura Cloak (Mind •••), Greater Beast Control (Mind •••), Imposter (Mind •••), Mental Wall (Mind •••), Multi-Tasking (Mind •••), Telepathy (Mind •••), Universal Language (Mind •••), 'Approved level 4 spells' Augment Other Minds (Mind ••••), Befuddle (Mind ••••), Breach the Vault of Memory (Mind ••••), Dream Traveler (Mind ••••), Hallucination (Mind ••••), Read the Depths (Mind ••••), Psychic Projection (Mind ••••), Supreme Augmentation (Mind ••••), Telepathic Control (Mind ••••), Network (Changed from ••••• to ••••), 'Approved level 5 spells' Possession (Mind •••••), PsychicDomination (Mind•••••), Psychic Genesis (Mind •••••), Psychic Reprogramming (Mind •••••), 'Space' Space is the art of affecting something that one cannot see, namely reaching out and feeling ones surrondings via the force. Spaces allows for far seeing as it's primary application, but can also allow for the usage of other force powers across great distances. Scrying as the act is called requires many successes and is normally an extended action. Teleportation is a restricted ability in this setting, and opening portals is outright impossible until nearly inhuman mastery of spaces has been achieved. 'Approved level 1 spells' Correspondence (Space •), Finder (Space •), Omnivision (Space •), Spatial Map (Space •), 'Approved level 2 spells' Bestow Spatial Awarenes (Space ••), Conceal Sympathy (Space ••), 'Approved level 3 spells' Scrying (Changed from •• to •••), Destroy the Threads (Space •••), New Threads (Space •••), 'Approved level 4 spells' Multispatial Perception (Changed from ••• to ••••), Co-Location (Space ••••), 'Approved level 5 spells' Hide Space (Space •••••), 'Life' Life is a restricted power, only accessible by people who possess and equal amount of dots in the "Life Power" merit. Life works much like in mage, with very few differences. 'Approved level 1 spells' Analyze Life (Life •), Healer’s Trance (Life •), Sense Life (Life •), 'Approved level 2 spells' Cleanse the Body (Changed from • to ••), Body Control (Life ••), Control Base Life (Life ••), Heal Flora and Fauna (Life ••), Self-Healing (Life ••), Self-Purging (Life ••), Degrading the Form (Changed from ••• to ••) 'Approved level 3 spells' Purify Bodies (Changed from •• to •••), Banish Plague (Life •••), Control Median Life (Life •••), Healing Heart (Life •••), Honing the Form (Life •••), Two Faces (Life •••), Animal Minion (Changed from •••• to •••), Contagion (Changed from •••• to •••), Enfeeblement (Changed from •••• to •••), Hone Another’s Form (Changed from •••• to •••), 'Approved level 4 spells' Transfer Base Features (Changed from •• to ••••), Doppelganger (Life ••••), Supreme Honing (Life ••••), 'Approved level 5 spells' Transform Base Life (Changed from •• to •••••), Transfer Median Features (Changed from ••• to •••••), Shapechanging (Changed from •••• to •••••), Create Life (Life •••••), Evolutionary Shift (Life •••••) 'Matter' Matter is a mysterious power primarily achieved through something referred to as Sith Aclhemy or Dathomerian dark magic. Disregard for now. Works like in mage. Reststricted, similar to life. Approved level 1 spells Approved level 2 spells Approved level 3 spells Approved level 4 spells Approved level 5 spells 'Fate' Only seers possess this power. Seers tend to go insane from all their visions. Restricted, similar to fate. Approved level 1 spells Approved level 2 spells Approved level 3 spells Approved level 4 spells Approved level 5 spells 'Time' Not entirely worked out yet. 'Approved level 1 spells' Momentary Flux (Time •), Perfect Timing (Time •), 'Approved level 2 spells' Augury (Time ••), Flip of the Coin (Time ••), Glimpsing the Future (Time ••), Postcognition (Time ••), Divination (Changed from •••• to •••), Shifting Sands (Time •••), 'Approved level 3 spells' Present as Past (Changed from •••• to •••), Prophecy (Changed from •••• to •••), 'New detail - Rotes' Rotes function like in mage, allowing the use of a skill and attribute when using a force power. All people who have at least 2 points of force powers start with 6 free rotes.